Too Big A Secret
by Dannyrules96
Summary: There's a new girl in SingleTown, who seems to have caught Danny's eye. But is the something off about her just charm? Or is she hiding a secret too big for the MBC to handle, and can they convince Danny before- Bad summary i know. Chapter 14!
1. Arrival

**Hey Dannyrules96 here, i've had the idea for this story for a while but i finally got down. hope you enjoy!**

Normal- just talking

_Slated- thinking_

**Bold- Japanese  
**

I looked out the window just as we drove past a sign. "Welcome to SingleTown." I read sadly. "Don't worry Cammy, your make tons of friends." My mom said from the front seat. "Mom, it's called SingleTown for a reason."

"Don't be so down, I'm sure your stalker will come soon enough." Said my obnoxious brother, Zac from the seat in front of me. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window as my mom pulled up to a school.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as my mom climbed out the car. "I'm enrolling you in school." She opened my door and I climbed out. The school bell rand and all the kids came running out.

A boy wearing a purple sweater and orange pants speed by on a skateboard; I glanced back as a guy in a read sweater and jeans speed by. _Are they racing?_ I was snapped out my thoughts by my mom pulling me up the steps.

"Do you think those kids were racing?"

"They shouldn't have been!" Yelled the principle as we entered the school. "You must be Mrs. Sachs, pleased to meet you soldier, I mean parent." She said shaking my mom's hand roughly. "And you must be Camilla!" She grabbed my hand and shook it roughly.

"It's Cammy." I said taking my hand away. "This way you two!" She walked to her office screaming "Left, Left!" _This will be fun_.

Once my mom enrolled me; we got back in the car. "Did you see those two kids?" Zac asked playing his PSP. "Yeah, who won?"

"The kid in the purple." We pulled up to our house; I grabbed my backpack and jumped out. "Here, hold this." Zac threw his backpack and PSP at me.

"Zac, you're a fourteen your old boy, carry your own things." My mom unpacked the trunk and headed towards the door. "Don't-" I immediately dropped Zac's stuff on the floor.

"I said, don't." Zac picked his stuff off the ground and went into the house. "You must be my new neighbor." I turned to see a blond haired girl wearing pink, and a little bit of green, standing in front of me. "Yeah, I'm Cammy."

"Well, I'm Cathy." She started to shake my hand, but there was a faint beep and she quickly left. I shut the trunk and car door and walked inside.

To my right was the kitchen and to my left was stairs. "Put your stuff away then you can look at your new home." My mom said unpacking boxes in the kitchen.

"It's a house but it'll never be home." I threw my backpack over my shoulder and walked up stairs. I turned left and opened my door.

To the left was a full sized bed, with a rainbow patterned bed spread. The walls were purple with lilac and white flowers and swirls. I set my backpack on the floor, and pulled out a poster.

I walked to the far wall and hung it up. It took up most of the right side of the wall, length wise, which worked because the window was on the left side; and the closet door was on the other wall.

The poster said 'Live Life Full' in Japanese. I pulled out another poster which filled the rest of the wall, length wise, with my closet. It was of my favorite band the Jonas Brothers, I don't really like music so ther are a big deal for me.

"Honey, I told you not to clutter your room. I turned to see my mom. "It's not clutter it's decorating"

"You're covering up the pretty designs."

"Because there 'pretty' "

"Honey." She pleaded. I didn't want to hurt her feelings so, "I'll leave those walls free." I pointed at the wall that had the bed and the wall with my door. "Thank you, honey." She kissed my forehead and walked out. **"If only she would agree on moving back home."**

I walked down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and headed out the door. "Were are you going?" My mom asked.

"Out."

"But-"

"I'm twelve, I can manage." I walked down the street observing everyone. Just then the boy and passed by. "Hey!"

"Wh- oh, hey." He turned around and smiled his green eyes sparkling. "Um, my brother told me you won that race, good job."

"Against Mark, barley a challenge!"

"Oh,"

"Hey, didn't I see you at school?"

"Yeah, I'm going there now. I'm Cammy."

"I'm Danny," There was another faint beep and her quickly left. _What's up with that?_

"Cammy! Come inside for dinner please!" I raced back to the house awaiting a delicious meal.

**S****orry it just ended like that. So what do you think? i won't know if you don't reveiw ^_^ so click the button with the green letters on it. please!! please please!!! ^_^!**


	2. AlarmsDisapearing act

**Hey everyone! chapet 2 is here. **

normal- talking

_slated- thinking_

**bold- Japanese**

I walked in as Zac came down the stairs. "Find your stalker?" He said sarcasticly. "See the problem is, he's busy. Bummer." I responded just as sarcastic. He rolled his eyes and we sat at the table.

I looked out the window to see Danny and two other kids run into Cathy's backyard. _Wonder if that has something to do with the beeping?_

"Honey, eat your food." I looked down at my plate, _Pork chops again! _I took the ponytail of my arm and tied my long black hair back. "I'm not hungry, can i eat later?" May mom looked a little surprised but nodded.

"I'm going to the neighbors."

"See Cammy, told you you'd find friends." I rolled my eyes and walked to Cathy's. I knocked, there was more faint beeping and heavy footsteps before the door opened. Standing there was a little old man. "hello,"

"Um, hi, is Cathy home?" The man looked behind him, then back at me. "She' s busy," Just then Cathy cam up. "uh, grandpa w- i need your help."

"Come back later please." Before i could answer he shut the door. **"Man! how rude, and mom said i would make friends. uh!" **i continues down the stairs.

**"Didn't workout?" **It was Zac, even though he acts like a complete jerk to me, around people. The reality is we are really close. "Not really they we're 'busy' " As i passed the gap between our two houses i saw a little shed.

"what's that for?"

"I don't know but what is up with the freaky plants?" I looked around and Zac was right there was tons of weird plants. We started into the yard- BEEP BEEP!!- "go! go! go!" i screamed pushing Zac into the house.

"Are you guys going to explore the inside now?"

"yeah, yeah." I said pulling Zac up the steps; We basically had a room as soon as we walked up, my mom called it a loft. to the right was Zac's room and right in front of us was a bathroom, and the guest room.

**"Zac, is there a such thing as a, full backyard alarm?"**

**"No, at lest i don't think so." **I walked downstairs and past the kitchen, there was a big room which was divided into the dining room and living room. Then there was a hall was that lead to my mom's master bedroom.

**"There where faint beeps when i was trying to meet Cathy, and Danny too."  
**  
**"Yeah, that's weird." **I glanced over to see my mom emerge from behind a stack of boxes. "Wow! Mom, how'd you get back there?" I asked. My mom grabbed a box and stacked it inside another. "i finished the kitchen."

I just gave her a weird look and then helped.

[With MBC]

[normal P.O.V]

Cathy and Mr. Smith both ran into the club house. "Were is the alien" Cathy said changing into her gear. "It's gone again!" Chris said typing. "Again, were does it keep going!" Sam asked walking to the computer.

"I think it's broken." Danny said twirling his blaster. Just then the mail alarm went off. "Lets bust em!" Sam said running toward the door. "WAIT, it's gone!" Chris said standing form the chair.

"What?" Sam turned around and headed to the computer. "How can it just keep disappearing?"

"Maybe it has a cloaking device." Cathy said

"I'm going to contact the commander and see if any cloaking devices have been taking." Mr. Smith walked out scratching his head. "It's like the alien is playing a game of peek-a-boo!" Chris sat back down and continued to type.

"No cloaking devices have been stolen." Mr. Smith said walking back in . "we're going to be hear all day." Danny mumbled.

[Back with Cammy]

[Cammy P.O.V.]

It's only 7:30 and already I'm being forced to bed. I set my alarm and got comfortable and before i knew it- BEEP BRING- it was time for school.

I lazily crawled out of bed and pulled my purple, pink, and white plaid shorts out a box and slipped the on. I pulled on a long sleeve pink shirt then a purple t-shirt over it. I walked into the loft to see all the boxes that had been there no longer there. Instead there were two desk.

I ran downstairs and slipped on my purple and pink converse. "Nice, if you like peacocks throwing up on you!" Zac was sitting on the kitchen table in jeans and a black t-shirt with black converse.

"Yeah, well, at lest my outfit has color."

"Mine has color see!" Zac stood up and pointed at a red dragon on his shirt. "Whatever!" i threw my back pack over my shoulder and walked out just as Cathy walked by my house.

"Hey, Cathy!

"Hi,"

"Whoa, you look really tired."

"Yeah i was up all night." Just then Danny came up beside me. "Hi Danny,"

"Hi,"

"You look tried too."

"I uh, had a lot of homework." The rest of the walk was dry and when we finally reached the school i was really happy. Never thought that would happen. We all headed to our lockers. Mine was right next to Danny's and Cathy's was two lockers down from Danny.

We all had science for are first class. I toke a seat behind Danny just as a really skinny man walked in. "hello class." _uh, whats up with his voice._ "Today we are going to talk about space, first lets explore our moon." _This will be fun._

**SO what do you think? please review just click the pretty button, i promise nothing bad will happen if you do. Thanks to all who reviewed chapter one. Special thanks to first to reviewers **_MBCFAN01 (Ari)_** and **_CATHYRULEZ3000_**!!!!! Thanks so much please review ^_^!!**


	3. Mystery tunnels

**Hey Everybody sorry it toke so long to update, i went on like two vacations in one week, CRAZY right? Anyway this chapter is kinda short sorry. BUT ENJOY! ^_^**

normal- normal

_slanted- thinking_

**bold- japanese**

All the 'interesting' facts Mr. Fuster was telling us you learned in third grad. The only real interesting thing was that Danny, Cathy, and two other kids where called to the office for student of the week awards.

They all waved but then Danny gave a thumbs up. Math and Language arts passed and i didn't see any of the kids. "Can i have a bathroom pass?" The teacher handed me a pass and a i quickly went to my locker.

Danny's locker was cracked open and i decided to take a peak. I made sure no one was coming before opening it. He just had his books. But there was a circular sticker at the back. I stepped inside to get a better look.

When i touched the sticker there was a flash of light and then i was floating on a disk, which rudely dropped me on the floor. I was surrounded by tunnel huge ones at that. I heard what sounded like engines.

When tiny rockets came from 4 different tunnels. I ran to a corner and hide in the shaded area. Just then Danny jumped from one of them along with Cathy and the two other kids from earlier.

"Where's the alien now?" Danny said to the dark skinned boy. "Somewhere in here." He sounded surprised and pulled out a device that looked like a mini TV, and walked by Danny's 'rocket.

I pulled my legs to my chest hiding deeper in the shadows. I didn't know what they were talking about but that was where i was standing.

"Over here." The boy said heading to where i was hiding, while eveyone followed. And finally they reached me, once the boy moved the 'TV' Danny and Cathy gasped. _I'm so gonna die! Please let this be a dream!!_

**So yes i left it all open like that, 'to be continued' so what do you think was it good, well it had to be at lest ok for you to get this far so REVEIW plz!!! AND also THANKS TO ALL MY REVEIWERS!!!**


	4. Plan

**So the last chapter was a cliffhanger, and i was planing on waiting a while. But i got a review that inspired me so here is chapter 4!!! hope you enjoy! ^_^ **

We all just stood there staring at each other. While the tiny TV beeped like crazy. "Cammy?" Danny finally said. "uh,hi"

"How'd you get here?"

"i, uh, fell from your locker." I stood up and the 'TV' stopped beeping. Everybody looked at it and then Danny whispered to the boy. "Wh-"

"I'll get you back to the school" Danny grabbed my wrist and lead me away from everyone else. Once we reached the 'rocket' the disk came back down. "um, it's lunch can you just show me how to get home?"

"uh, sure. hop in." He opened the 'rocket' and climbed in. I nervously climbed in and sat on the floor. Danny raced through the tunnels with ease, which only made me want to know what everything was.

"What is this thing, and what was that thing that boy was holding, why do these tunnels lead to the school and my house?"

"They, it's, i can't tell you that stuff."

"Why not!?"

"uh, uh-" I knocked Danny's hands off the gears and pulled the 'rocket' to a stop. I jumped out walked to the far side of the tunnel and spinned around arms folded. "Tell me what all this is!"

"i can't" Danny said jumping out. Then there was a faint beep, i rolled my eyes and walked down the tunnel. _I wish we had the forget me stone to eras her memory._ I turned around in shock and immediately came up with a plan. I let out a loud scream and fell to the ground.

Danny came up quicker then i expected but still gave me enough time to play my next role. "w-where am i, i c- it's so-" I acted passed out, but watched Danny between my eyelashes. He pulled up his sleeve up and flipped open his watch.

"uh, Chris, she passed out"

"Why?" I recognized that voice it was the other boy. "I don't know, what do i do?"

"Hey she lives right next to me," It was Cathy "Just drop her at her house"

"Uh, OK?" Surprisingly Danny carried me with ease back to the 'rocket' and before i knew it was on my bed half asleep.

[Normal P.O.V]

Danny layed Cammy on the bed before running back to the clubhouse. "What are we gonna do," Chris asked walking in. "she saw everything"

"I don't know Chris, before she passed out she seemed clueless." Danny said sitting down. "But still, why was she down by the pod tunnels." Sam thought aloud. "And what about all those electrical pulses the a-scanner kept picking up in the corner." Cathy added.

"None of this adds up and we don't know if she remembers anything." Sam said "What if she tells someone?" Chris asked. Everyone turned to him all scared to answer.

**SOOOO?! Review, the more you review the faster i come up with the next chapter. so click on the pretty button, nothing bad is gonna happen. your not gonna blow up. SO REVIEW!!!! PLZ ^_^ thanks**_ Cathyrulez300_** for your reveiw it help me with this chapter! ^_^ **


	5. Powerful Reuion

**Hey every one chapter 5 is here, wow chapter 5 already. can you believe it? amazing! i woke up very hyper n decided needed to get this chapter out so here it is chapter 5!**

**CONTEST ALERT: if you have an idea for what should happen next review or message me and it will be in the next chapter the winner will: be announced in the next chapter there idea will be used as the next chapter and they will become a character in the book. (**_i may not respond to all messages but the winner will be notified) _**You may also submit by reveiws thank you.**

Normal- just talking

_slated- thiking_

**bold- Japanese**

**So here it is chapter 5!**

**ENJOY!  
**

Everyone stood still, each running their own version of what would happen if Cammy told anyone. "We could keep and eye on her make sure she tells no one," Sam said finally breaking the silence. "It might work." Chris agreed.

[Cammy P.O.V.]

My head flooded with thoughts. But not mine, others. I recognized Danny's, Cathy's, and the dark skinned boy's, and then there was another. I only understood parts because not everyone thought before they spoke. They were talking about me. Someone said to keep an eye on me, and the dark skinned boy agreed. I started to get a headache from listening to every one.

BEEP-BRING I nearly jumped out of my bed then i noticed it was my alarm. I turned it off got dressed and quickly ran downstairs. "Your in a hurry" I glanced out the corner of my eye to see Zac and my mom sitting at the table.

"Yeah, i need to get to school early today."

**"I know your lying" **Zac smiled and gave me a evil glare. **"Shut up about it!" **I opened the door to find Danny right in front of me.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to walk with us." I glanced behind Danny to see Cathy at the bottom of the stairs. "Sure, hi Cathy."

"Hi,"

"So, congrats on the student of the week awards"

"Thanks." They both said, just then the dark skinned boy came running up. _Chris, man am i glad to see him_. I turned to Danny, he hadn't spoken so i must have read his mind, again.

"hey guys, hi, I'm Chris" _Danny better be right. _Now i was in Chris's head.

"Hi, congrats on the student of the week award"

"Thanks" _Maybe she doesn't know_. Even if i didn't know why i could hear there thoughts it was useful; I could tell if they were buying my act. We reached the school and went to our lockers where i saw a dark skinned girl. _Hope this works_. I recognized her thought from last night.

"Hi Cammy, I'm Sam." She slipped up and said my name but i wasn't letting error in my act. "Uh, hi, how do you know my name?"

"Uh,well-"

"Danny told us!" Chris blurted out. I just smiled "oh, ok" Sam,Chris, and Danny all looked through their lockers while i watched people walk by. _I can't wait for my gold skateboard_. I looked as a blond boy walked by. _Why is she staring at mark!? _I saw Danny staring at me and looked over to a girl with a blond ponytail. _Like how is it the new girl like gets the locker like next to Danny i like should have that locker_! I looked at the girl walking next to her, who smiled. I smiled back and she turned to the blond. _Serves Wendy right!_

I noticed i was still wearing a ponytail, and toke it down, my black hair fell to my mid back and is layered, it also fell half over my right eye. The girl locked at me and smiled big. I smiled back and waved. I looked to see Danny, Cathy, Sam and Chris all talking and decided to head to class.

Today i had art instead of science. And i toke a seat in the far back. The teacher came in and just said paint. I figured that meant paint anything so i started on a picture of the Jonas brothers. After a while the teacher started walking around. When she finally made it to me she gasped.

"Is something wrong?"

"No,no, what is your name"

"Uh, Cammy."

"Cammy, have you ever taken art classes?"

"No, well not besides noddle necklaces."

"Well this is amazing!! Uh, have your mother came after school i would like to speak with her."

"OK, I'm finished by the way."

"Really? ok, you can go." I headed out the classroom as she continued to stare at the painting. The rest of the day flew by and before i knew it, time to go home. I walked out with Sam, Chris, Cathy, and Danny. Sam and Chris were whispering but i wasn't picking up there thoughts.** "Cammy over here!!" **I waved to Danny and Cathy and walked over to Zac.

**"Hey Zac, where's mom?"**

**"Home she got off early, and after yesterday she wanted one of us to be there when you got home."**

"Right, well my art teacher wanted to talk to her so call her" As soon as i finished speaking Zac's phone rang. "Hello, yeah, sure" Zac handed me the phone "It's dad" I threw the phone back at Zac and head across the street. "Cammy, he wants to talk to you" I turned around and toke the phone.

"Hello,Goodbye" I hung up and gave it back. **"Cammy you can't do that he's our dad."**

**"No, he's not! He's just our father if he was a dad he would be here with us instead of god knows where!!"**

**"Cammy, you don't mean that." **

"**Can we just shut up and go home." **A lot of people from school lived in our neighborhood. filling my head with others thought. _I have a test tomorrow, that's a good one.-I wonder whats for dinner- why is my teacher so stupid- did-Wendy-so-i-mom- _

"Cammy!!" Zac said shaking me "Huh"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, fine, just a headache" I walked past Zac and into the house. My mom was in the kitchen doing bills with the phone to her ear.

"Hi mom."

"Oh, Cammy, your fathers on the phone, he wants to talk to you"

"Fine." I toke the phone and went to may room "Hello"

"Hello Cammy, tell me how have your powers come along."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you begone reading others thoughts?"

"How do you know about that"

"So you have, i suppose your mother hasn't told you, has she?"

"Told me what?

"Your an alien, from earths moon. And you going to help me take earth."

"You crazy, you on drugs or something!"

"hmph, i've been watching you. . and soon, im coming to get you!" The phone fell to the floor in slow motion hitting the floor with an echo as i sat motionless. _AAAAHHHHHHH!!_

**Soooooooooo?!?!?! how is it good bad ugly tell me! plz! I WANT TO KNOOOOOW!!!!! sorry i just love getting reveiws and they help me write. so plz reveiw!!! plz plz plz plz plz!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
**

**CONTEST REMINDER: if you have an idea for what should happen next review or message me and it will be in the next chapter the winner will: be annouced in the next chapter there idea will be used as the next chapter and they will become a charector in the book. (**_i may not respond to all messages but the winner will be notified) _**You may also submit by reveiws thank you.**


	6. Kiddnapped part 1

**Ok, so **_C-shell12203_** won the contest. Considering she was the only one that entered. :( BUT here is chapter 6!! ^_^ ENJOY!**

Normal: normal

_slated- thinking_

**bold- japanese  
**

BEEP BRING I reached over and hit the snooze button. It's been 4 days, 14 hours, and 30 minutes since my dad called and i haven't slept once. All i can think about is what my dad said ' I'm coming to get you'. I climbed out of bed, still dress from the previous day. I walked to the loft and sat at the computer.

No new messages. "Sam as always," I grabbed a breakfast bar from the kitchen and walked out side. "Hey Cammy!" Danny said waving. he was standing with everyone else. I walked down the stairs and we headed to school. I glanced back at the house but neither Zac or my mom walked out. _But the leave after i do._

"Hey Cammy?" I quickly dismissed the though and turned to Danny. "Yeah?"

"You heard about the fall ball?" _OMG is he gonna ask me!? _"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering" He stuck his hand in his pockets and looked straight ahead. _Man I'm so stupid, i should've just asked her!_ I couldn't help but smile at the thought that he thought about asking me. I jumped in front of him and started walking backwards.

"Wanna race to school?" He smiled really big. "And the winner?"

"Chooses who the loser goes to the fall ball with!"

"Your on!"

"Any bets?" I asked as Danny and i stopped.

"Yeah," Sam said, "I bet you two are going to get in trouble." I rolled my eyes and started running "GO!"

"That's cheeting!" Danny yelled from behind me. I turned the corner as the school came to veiw. And then BAM i knocked right into this huge guy. I looked up just as he jerked me up. I tryed screaming but he had a cloth over my mouth. "I told you i was coming for you." He whispered in my ear, right before i fell unconcious._ DANNY!!!_

**OK so this chapter as a part two ( as you can tell by the chapter name) so it should be up soon MWHAHAHAHAAHA, ok so review so i know if you liked it!!!** **review please please pretty please!!!!!! ^_^**


	7. Kiddnapped part 2

**OK Part 2 is finally here!! ^_^ It toke longer then i expected to get out, BUT i think it's worth it so ENJOY ! ^_^_^_^ HOPE you like it! ^_^**

Normal- just talking

**bold- japanese**

_Slated- thinking_**  
**

[Normal P.O.V.]

_DANNY!!_ Danny stopped running and looked around. He slowly rounded the corner to find Cammy's back pack abandoned on the floor. He picked it up to find a symbol on the side walk.

Three circles intertwined into a triangle. He reached for his v-com just as his friends rounded the corner. "Guys, LOOK!" He gestured to the backpack and then pointed at the symbol. "Uh, what are we looking at Danny?" Sam said staring at the sidewalk.

"What!? It's right here!" Danny dropped to the floor and placed his hands around the symbol. "see!"

"Still just sidewalk,"

"Cathy you can see it can't you?" Cathy frowned and gave Danny a sympathetic look. "Sorry Danny, nothings there." Sam grabbed Cathy's arm and walked toward the school patting Danny on the shoulder along the way. "Come on Danny," Chris said pulling Danny to his feet. "you'll be late for school."

"Fine," Danny snapped a picture of the symbol before following Chris to class. After Danny got his lunch he made his way to the rest of the gang and toke a seat. "So, Danny is that 'symbol' still there?" Sam said eating her mashed potatoes. Danny rolled his eyes and toke out his cell phone. "yep still here." Sam toke the phone from Danny and looked at the picture.

"Well it is a really good looking peace of concrete."

"Really let me see," Cathy snatched the phone from same and looked at the picture. "Your right! It is a good looking peace of concrete!"

"Ha ha, very funny," Danny stuck the phone back in his pocket, "Even if you don't believe me i kn-" _Danny, please help me! I know you can, you have to! I need your help were are you!! DANNY!!!  
_  
"Earth to Danny!" Chris said tossing a biscuit across the table. "Did you here that?" Danny said looking around the cafeteria.

"Here what!"

"It, it sounded like Cammy,"

"Cammy? Wait a minute, where is Cammy!?" Everyone sat staring at Sam, "You guys don't think," Every one stood up and raced toward the lockers. As soon as the reached the pod tunnels every started looking around.

"Any luck?" Sam said once every returned to the starting place. Everyone shook their heads. "Wait a minute!" Danny raced over to the corner and dropped to the ground. "Look another symbol!!"

"Come on Danny, not that again."

"Wait, Look Sam," Everyone turn to Chris who was a-scanning the corner. "There really is a symbol, we just couldn't see it,"

"I TOLD YOU, who's 'The Danny' I'm 'The-" _DANNY!!!!!!!!!  
_  
[Cammy P.O.V.]

I hit the wall hard, before falling flat on the floor. I felt the blood seeping out. I kept screaming out in my head but no words would come from my mouth. I was mute and week with no one to help, all alone. . . except for my captor , i looked up to see his shoes before my head became heavy and fell again.

"Ah, my sweet,

Have you yet learned defeat,

Shall i give you a treat,

When you send your fleet,

Ah my sweet,

You will learn defeat!!"

_Danny please help me. . ._

[Normal P.O.V.]

"We have to go," Danny headed toward his pod. "Go where?" Chris said turning from the a-scanner. "Cammy's in trouble,"

"How do you know, all we have is this symbol." Chris stood up. "It's not like we know where she is and we can track her, she's not an alien." The school bell rang and everyone headed back up to classes.

After school everyone headed to the club house. "Hey!" Zac jumped off the porch and walked up to them, "You guys hang with Cammy right?" Every nodded, "Anyone know where she is? She didn't call during lunch and she hasn't come home yet." Every one shook there head. "Oh ok, thanks for the help," Zac stared at Danny for a few seconds before walking into the house.

"I'll get grandpa maybe he'll now the symbol." Cathy ran into her house while everyone else ran to the club house. Sam pulled the switch and turned the club house into MBC headquarters. Chris quickly sat at the computer as Mr. Smith and Cathy walked in.

"OK where is this symbol" Mr. Smith asked. Chris pulled up the picture and magnified it. "Hm. mm hm, sorry kids a have no clue." Mr. Smith said walking out, "good luck though"

"Well that helped." Danny said rolling his eyes. "Now we'll never find-" _Addison single statue. Please. . . help. . .me. . . _"Addison single!!" Danny changed in to his gear and ran out the door. Everyone exchanged confused looks before following suit.

{Addison single statue}

"Guys look! another symbol!" Chris ran over to Danny and A-scanned the floor, "That's the third symbol!"

"Hm, that symbol has been every where Cammy has. It's like some kind of trail." Sam thought aloud. "But the only person who can see it is Danny, and even Mr. Smith doesn't know what it is."

"I was just thinking aloud Chris," _spaceship, the forest. DANNY HURRY!!!! _Danny stood up and raced toward the forest "COME ON!!"

"Danny wait up!" They said racing after him. As they reached the forest Danny pulled out his blaster, "Chris scan for alien traces." Chris gave Danny a weird look before pulling out the A-scanner, "Nothing, wait there is a faint trace of alien residue over there." Chris started walking and everyone followed, Danny lagging behind.

[Cammy P.O.V.]

I can barely stay awake and I'm only getting bits of information. My body is aching and i don't think i can stand it much longer. _Some one, please. . . _

[Normal P.O.V.]

_h-h-elp. . . m-m-. . . . ._ "THIS WAY!" Danny raced ahead of everyone else only stopping when he reached a spaceship. "Whoa" everyone echoed as the spaceship opened. They all exchanged glances before pulling out their blasters and slowly walking inside. "Cammy?" Cathy whispered, Just then the alien that had attacked Cammy jumped out at them. Cathy dodged a head and started firing her blaster.

"So you think your clever,

Yes and life is forever,

My sweet you endeavor,

Her peruser,

Ah yes you think your clever,

But i say to you never!!"

"Where's Cammy!?" Danny said dodging a hit and jumping on to a stack of boxes.

"Yes, my sweet you seek,

Ever so meek,

You must be more sleek,

To bring me my defeat!"

"He's speaking in rhymes?" Chris said

"He's speaking in annoying!" Danny said jumping from his perch and kicking the alien. " 4 time it" Sam yelled blasting him with the laser canon as everyone followed suit.

"My defeat!

Shall cease!" There was a huge blast of smoke; and when it had finally cleared the MBC was back outside. "OH NO!!" Danny screamed pointing to the space ship as it began to take off. C_D_A_A_M_N_M_N_Y_Y!_!_!_

**MWHAHAHAHAHA Cliff hanger, ^_^ at the end that was Danny and Cammy saying each others names at the same time. **

**But did you like, did ya did ya did ya, come on you have to tell me or i won't know so press the pretty green button and nothing bad will happen. **

**Thx to all my Reviewers **

_MBCFan01_

_cathyrulez3000_

_SamRox20_

_Mix Matcher_

_C-shell12203_

_StarViky_

_PERCABETHLUVER365_

_IHKF_

_lalalalala_

_CHRISandSAM4EVER911_

**Thank you all for reveiwing!!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Please reveiw again! ^_^_^ and look out for part 3! ^_^  
**


	8. Secret

**yes i know i toke FOREVER to update, but im pretty sure this chapte is worth it, so enough with me talking you get to reading!!! ^_^_^_^**

normal: just talking

_slated: thinking_

**bold: Japanese  
**

[Cammy P.O.V]

_Danny!!_ my eyes shot open but no one was there just me. i tried to stand up but the room started to shake. i fell back down as someone grabbed my arm. i pulled away but he threw me toward an open door. i stopped myself just as i noticed we where about 500 feet above the ground. i pushed my self back as something slammed into my arm i looked to see a needle and jumped backs wards. I started to fall tumbling in circles. _I_ _don't want to die!!!!_ I closed my eyes and

**BANG (a/n not Japanese just English and it is supposed to be big)**

[Normal P.O.V]

Everyone turned as a object fell from the sky, hitting the ground with force. once the dust had cleared they stood at the top of the newly formed crater. "What the heck was that?" Sam said peering over the edge. A huge beckon of light blue light shot from the carter, soon after a girl came from the crater.

She was completely light blue her hair was to her feet and she wore a blue wrapping. her arms out and her head low she floated like a goddess into the sky.

"Whoa, who's that?"

The girls head shot up looking straight at the Danny, she raised her hands above her head. her eyes glowing brighter with each second. she slammed her hands to her sides and each MBC member was engulfed in blue light.

"What was that?" Sam said looking at the crater that was closing. "I think the big question is who is she?" Cathy said pointing at the girl as she slowly landed on the ground.

"I am your friend, reborn into what i should have been all along." She rose her hands to the sky looking into the clouds. "I have opened your eyes to the world around you. . . . and to the world forgotten" she lowered her arms crossing them over her chest. " i have given you a secret im not sure you can handle, i pay that you can" she lowered her head. "good. . .bye" she looked up to them tears down her cheeks, before disappearing.

**[insert star wars theme song] hahahahaha!! man did i turn this thing around or what!? :0 i dont know i felt all I DONT KNOW, **_i probably just __went temporarly insane or something_**. . . . but what the heck I LIIIIIKE IT!!!! so please reviewn on my insane chapter sorry it's so short but i felt like ending it ok so deal with it and REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! ^_^_^ Thank you!!  
**


	9. Transformation

**Ok, im sooooooo sorry that it toke so long to update, you can boo and throw rotten food at me for taking so long. again sorry. but im done with it now. Ok chapter uh 9 yea 9! Oh and C-shell12203's character is introduced. (this chapter is rated T)  
**

Normal: just talking

_Slatted: thinking_

**Bold: Japanese**

[Cammy P.O.V]

My head is pounding, I don't know where I am, i can hardly feel a thing and the last thing I remember is falling head first out of a ship. I hope that im fine, or that i died and didn't have to worry about that.

"Camila?" oh and to add on now I'm hearing voices, "Camila?" but something about this voice, seemed, familiar, "Camila, please wake up," my eyes slowly open and i am gently shaken to consciousness. I looked to see a girl with hazel eyes and long straight pink hair leaning over me, she smiled very kindly before saying "I see you have finally transformed."

A series of images flash through my head, confusing me more. I sit up just as i feel something fall off of me, i look down only to find that I'm _NAKED! _I quickly grab the blanket that had fallen off of me and cover myself with it. I hear chuckling and look up at the pink haired girl. "Sorry, I'm Kiara by the way." I shook her hand with my free one, and she pulled me to my feet. "You should probably get dressed." Kiara gestured toward a pack of clothes. As a bent down to pick it up my hair fell in front of my face and it's white!!

"Oh my god" i scream jerking into an upright position. I hear laughing and turn to Kiara. "Wow Camila, " she paused trying to control her laughter. "sorry, look it's normal; On our moon we have pretty strange hair colors."

"Your moon." i corrected "I was born on earth."Kiara's smile disappeared and she frowned, "Just get dress, k" she turned around and started walking away; letting out a sigh i quickly changed into the white dress and folded the blue blanket i had been using. I gathered up up the blanket and the pack before walking after Kiara. When i saw her again she was sitting on a rock messing with some sort of device.

"Hey, I'm done," i said walking up; she slide the item in her pocket and stood up. "and sorry, bout before. I still haven't gotten used to this 'im an alien' thing." Kiara Shrugged it off and headed in the other direction. I hesitated but followed considering i was still fuzzy on where i am.

"Hey Kiara, where are we?"

"Singletown."

"Wha, really? It looks different?"

"It's a cut off part," She turned around to face me "See, when moonizites are going through transformations, it is hard to for them to keep their morphs. Hence this place!" She turned around pointing toward a large building in the distance. It was filled and surrounded by what i presumed was other moonizites. "It's, whoa!" The place kinda looked like an anime picture, it was unbelievable! "Ah man, Danny wou-"

"Camila! What are you thinking! You can't tell the humans about this!" Kiara shouted.

"Come on Kiara, Danny's cool he wou-"

"No Camila!" Kiara's whole demeanor seemed to have changed, "You can't tell ANY of your human friends. No matter how trustworthy you think they are."

"But-"

"No!! There's no way around this one Camila, for once in your life will you just follow the rules?!" With that she turned around and headed toward the building in the distance. I followed silently until ding! It was very clear i couldn't contact Danny and the others physically but, but i could think of other ways _Plenty of ways_.

When we finally reached the building Kiara began to explain the arrangements; Apparently it was some kind of school to help moonizites control there powers and morphs better?

Needless to say i didn't understand a lot of what Kiara was saying. I just followed her as she pointed out different things and waved to various people. "And this is were you will be," She opened up a small door revealing what looked like some kind a dorm room. "We share a room, so you'll have that side."

"How long do i have to stay here?" i said sitting on one of the twin beds. "It depends on how long it takes you to- OH NO! I'm gonna be late!" And just like that Kiara rushed out the room slamming the door behind her. Waiting a few minutes to see if she would come back, a attempted to contact Danny.

_Danny? Hey Danny can you hear me?_

_Cammy? Wha- where are you!?_

_I'm safe, that's all i can say. _BEEP BEEP BEEP, Out of no where there was an insane ringing and my 'connection' was cut off_; _or so i thought.

_"Alien alert!"_ Chris??_  
_

_"On the outskirts of Singletown?"_Cathy?

_"Is it the same one from a week ago?" _Danny!!!?_  
_

_"Were about to find out! MBC POWER UP!" _Sam!? I wasn't sure what i had just 'over heard' but it was most likely BAD, and it was my fault! And i had a feeling if Danny and the others found this place, it'd be a disaster!

--**(A/n there was gonna be a cliff hanger, but i already made you wait long enough)**

I finally managed to find my way to the border of this place, only to find Danny, Cathy, Chris, and Sam, all headed straight for the building a few miles away. I needed to distract them somehow! "It's over there!!" _Oh great! Now they're headed towards me!_ Hoping that they would follow, i instantly headed in the opposite direction. All i needed to do was get far enough away so that they wouldn't even be able to see the building. Easy right?

That was until they started shooting at me!! I was doing a good job of avoiding injury until i was sucked into a small container. "Hey Danny, doesn't that alien look, familair?" Chris said leaning closer to the small jar i was now trapped in. He stared for a moment, and then Sam grabbed my jar and began staring me down.

"It does look familiar..lets just get it back to the clubhouse." In about a minute i was in a tiny rocket speeding through the underground tunnels, it seemed like these things lead everywhere! They way they were acting, i was probably going to be thrown on a shelf and left to rot. I couldn't beleive not even ONE of them had noticed it was me, did i really look that different?

_God Danny, at lest you shoulda known!_

_What? _

_uh, That alien you captured. It's me! Cammy! _Surprised Danny turned to look at the jar i was in, i gave me a 'ya-duh' look before motioning that he was crazy. His mouth dropped to the floor before his 'rocket' jerked to a stop and he jumped out, graving my jar on the way.

"Is it really you?" I nodded and with in a second my jar was broken and i was back to normal (alien normal anyway).

"Your really an alien?"I nodded slowly avoiding eye contact, either he would think i was really cool, or some kind of freak. I have expected him to scream or laugh, but he just stood there silent.

"Well say something!!!" i said unable to take the silence any longer. "I- i think you should go home." He kept his eyes glued to the floor as he jumped back in his rocket and speed off, leaving me alone in the tunnel. "Go home?" Out of all the response, i never thought he would have said that; I mean it's Danny the airhead!

I made it home unseen and headed inside. As soon as i was inside the phone rang, i grabbed it off the table and head toward my room.

"Hello?"

"Ah, so you did return home." Oh great, jolly ol dad.

"What do you want?!"

"Nothing more than to congratulate you..Your turning out much better than i had planned."

"Turning out? What the heck is that supposed to mean!!?"

"Ah, Cammy, you still now so little.

"Well then explain it to me! I mean, it's the lest you can do, right!?!"

"You'll learn everything in do time."

"TELL ME NOW DANGIT!! Stop giving me halfhearted crap and just tell me!!!!" The line went silent for a few moments before i heard him laughing on the other side. "What's so funny!!" He was really pissing my off!

"It's ironic, you've marked me down as such a bad person; when you where the one born to kill."

--**(A/n supossed to be another cliff hanger but decided not to, just for you guys!)**

"W- w- What are you talking about!?!" It was to late he had already hung up. I couldn't believe it! Born to kill? I had a funeral for flies i was forced to kill!

-- By time Zac got home it was already dark outside, I hadn't left my room and the phone was still ringing with it's constant beeping.

"Hey who left the ph- Oh my god! Cammy!!" Zac ran up pulling me into a huge hug. "I've been looking everywhere for you!!" Zac released me from his hug only to notice my indifferent expression. "Whats wrong?"

"b-born to kill.."

"Huh!? Cammy, what are you talking about?!"

"Dad, he said i was born to kill, is that true?" I look from my spot on the floor to Zac. "Am I a monster, Zac!?"

"Wh- NO!" He responded, pulling me into another hug, "Your not a monster Cammy, Dad's a lier you now that."

"ZAC ARE YOU HOME!?!?!"

"YEA I'M HOME!!.. Stay here, if mom see's you like this she'll freak." Zac stood up and raced out of my room.

* * *

"It's OK mom!" Zac said walking back in carrying a plate of food. "sheesh, she can be so thick sometimes." Laughing i toke the plate and began eating.

Once i finished eating, Zac explained that even though it only felt like i was missing 2 days. It had actually been a week. He filled me in on a little bit of what had happened while i was gone, and gave me the excuse i would be using if i was able to go back to school tomorrow. When he was finished, he left closing the door behind him.

And right when i was about to fall asleep

"Right now, i've been.. I can still remember when, I was making my back to you boy, or any guy that tried-" I grabbed my cell phone reading the text message.

Danny: Hey Cam, sorry about what happen earlier. It was just kind of a shock. The Danny

Cammy: You sure. You don't think i'm some kind of freak? Cammy!

Danny: No, i mean it's cool..The Danny

Cammy: Ok, good. i don't know if i'll see you at school tomorrow. But i'll text your for sure. Night Cammy! I set the phone back on the stand and rolled over. Today had been a very confusing one, i definitely need sleep.

**AND, this is were it ends. i would keep going, but i figured no matter how long i make the chapter. You guys want me to update regardless. So there i did it!!! finally THANK YOU ALLL!!!! and next will hopfully be up MUCH SOONER then this was!**


	10. Confusion

****

Hey here is chapter 10, yea 10 right?

The bold, slatted, and normal thing, doesn't really applies here cuz i need to use some stuff for something other then there purpose. So hopefully you can figure it out.

Bold: Japanese

[Cammy P.O.V]

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun shined through the window. I wouldn't be able to go to school since i was still in 'alien form' "Right now, I've been.. I can still remember when, I was making my back to you boy, or any guy that tried-"

Danny: Rise and shine! U going to school? /The Danny/

Cammy: No, can't.. /Cammy/

Danny: :( see you later then? /The Danny/

Cammy: maybe :) now go to school! /Cammy/ I thew the phone back on the stand and climbed out of bed. Glancing at my alarm clock. 7:15 Good, mom and Zac had already left. Which meant i had the house to myself until around 3:00 when i would have to hide again.

* * *

I lazily turned my head, staring at the clock that hung in the living room. 12:30 I had watched just about every movie in the house, and everything possible on television. I thought skipping school and staying home would have been fun, but instead i was bored out of my mind! I reached over the arm rest and grabbed the house phone, dialing the first number that came to mind.

"_Hey you reached Danny's cell, I'm probably at school so DON'T call back_." Great his phone was off, again! I tried Chris, then Sam, then Cathy, each with the same result. Aggravated i threw the phone back down and went to the fridge; scanning it eagerly. "Darn it!" i slammed the fridge door shut and grabbed a piece of paper. "Seriously mom, i go missing for a few days and you stop shopping all together." I quickly scratched out a grocery list and placed on the fridge door; before returning to the living room.

After another 30 minutes of aimlessly surfing the channels i turned it off all together. Stealing a pair of my moms blue jeans and a purple hoodie; i headed out the front door.

Deciding to walk around in public wasn't my best idea, especially when more people toke the back streets then you'd imagine. Already five people and asked how i had gotten white hair so young. every excuse became more erotic. 'how old do you think i am, that's so kind, i swam in bleach, my dog pushing me in some chemicals, I'm from anuntratica' eventually i gave up and just put on my hat.

_Go around back and hit it from behind._I ignored the statement, figuring i just picked up the thoughts of an obsessive gamer. That _was_until someone shot at me from behind. I twisted around angrily, freezing when i saw the barren street.

"Cammy?!" I looked over just as Danny jumped from the ledge he had previously been hiding on. "I thought you where staying home; what are you doing here!?"

"It's a free country; and Why were _you_ shooting at me?!"

"Uh, well, it's complicated."

"Then explain it!"

"But i," He looked down at his 'watch' before letting out a defeated sigh, 'Fine, but not here."

* * *

[mbc clubhouse]

"WOW! What is this place!?"

"It's like our head quarters, we can find out were the aliens are, and when we capture them we keep them in here," he explained pressing a button on the wall and revealing the room."well, until we send them to the other side of the Galaxy." I followed him into the room staring at the tons of aliens that were lined up, all in jars all captured all, _prisoners?_

"Huh?"

"What?" Danny said turning to me confused.

"You said something?" I questioned.

"No i didn't."

_I did._

_what? who're you?_

_You mean you don't recognize me? How sad, _I sat there trying to figure it out, i couldn't think of anyone who could contact me through telepathy except Danny. And he was sitting right in front of me!

_What do you think of your friends, Cammy? _

_DAD! What do you mean! What have you done with them?_

_Me, (laugh) i haven't done anything to them. It's what there doing to you that you should be worried about._

_huh, what the heck are you talking about!_

_Think about it Cammy.. they capture aliens, let them rot on a shelf in a jar, and then, when they've had there fun, they send you to the other side of the solor system! _

_shut up! _"I think i need to get back home."

"Huh, why?"

"None ya business! .. sorry, but i just have to go and you should be getting back to school, right?"

"uh, yea."

"K, see you later.. maybe." My dad had got me thinking, that was never good. He always had a way of making you think his way or see the worst outcome for everything. And he had just used that technique to get me to see the (possible) evil side of the MBC.

"Wait," I stopped few inches short of my door, "Danny said that it was secret. . the only way he would know was if, he was in it or-

_That's right,_ "Hello Cammy, " I turned around finding my father towering over me. "Well, aren't you gonna let me in?" He reached pass me opening the door and walking into our house. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment before following him in and shutting the door.

****

(a/n I was going to stop here and have a cliff hanger, but i musta felt guilty for taking so long before. Cuz my fingers and ideas wouldn't stop!)

"Does mom know you coming?' I said finally finding my voice. "No, i wanted to surprise you guys."

"Goal achieved." I mumbled. "What was that?"

"Nothing," He excepted my excuse and continue to look in the fridge.

I had been waiting for my father to come back for as long as could remember. Sometimes I imaged when my father came back he'd be re-married, or would come back saying that he loved our mother and us and that he never wanted to leave again. Other times I imaged he'd come asking for money or a place to say and he'd be this pitiful man to spit on.

Now that he was standing here in front of me, i was feeling nothing i had expected. I was angry at him, scared of him, and glad he was here all in one. "Wow you have nothing to eat."

"Even if we did, I wouldn't give it to you!" _That's right, you still hate him, don't you._ Confused i watched as 'the man' in front of me sat down quietly obviously hurt.

"What's wrong with you!" I yelled slamming my hands on the table. He looked up before beginning to stand, "Sorry, I shouldn't have come." He finished standing and started toward the door. _Are you really going to let him get away, with out your revenge!_

"Wait!" I rushed to the door before he had a chance to walk outside. "Did you call me?!"

"huh, uh well on your first, or was it second, day of school."

"And later when i didn't talk to you right?"

"No?"

"Yesterday!"

"No? I've only called you once since you guys moved. Why whats going on?!"

"So your not an alien?" At this he started laughing but when he saw i wasn't amused by the statement and his reaction he responded "No, i'm not?"

"Wait but you, i mean- Do i look different to you?"

"Your bigger?"

"bigger?! MY HAIR IS WHITE!!"

"Nooo?" Confused i rushed back to the guest bathroom and looked in the mirror, I was back to normal!!! Like human normal!! "Cammy? Are you ok?" i rushed back to the front door smiling at my very confused father. "Sorry, just forget everything that i just said.... Wanna watch a movie until Zac and mom get back?"

"Does this mean i can stay?"

"Well it's up to mom, but ya!" I walked to the living room putting on one of the movies i had watched earlier. once i was settled on the couch i realized something.

If my dad hadn't been the one talking to and contacting me, then who was?!

****

O_o Duh duh duhduh HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yea so this is my LONGEST chapter yet!!! and that is saying something!! it's exactly 1,489 words *screams* Did you guys see that coming? So Cammy's dad hasn't been contacting her... or has he.. eh eh eh HAHAHA CLIFFHANGERNESS!!!!!!!!!!! well review so i know if i should continue this for you guys. MWHAHAHAHA ;)

review or DIE! JK!.. maybe O_o o_O


	11. Welcome back?

**I know it's toke me about 2 months to update this, but i actually kinda just spit it out of thin air. So i apoligize in advance for how rushed and or stupid it may seem. Hey! At least i update :)**

Normal- just talking

_Slated- thinking_

**Bold- Japanese**

My Father and I watched 2 other movies before Zac and my mom finally got home. My mom was thrilled that I was back, and though I could tell she wanted to pound me with questions she turned her attention to my father.

When they were safely out of ear shot I turned to Zac "Do we have more than one father?" He looked at me puzzled, "What exactly are you asking, if we not really brother and sister?"

"No, like do we have a biological father, and that guy is just someone mom married?"Just as I finished our parents walked back in; making no effort to hide their conversation as they made their way to the kitchen.

"**Why are you asking**?"

"**Just curious,**" The look on Zac's face told me he wasn't buying it, "Ok, well, someone has been contacting saying there my- our father but when 'dad' showed up he didn't know a thing." Zac just stared at me before sighing and saying. "**Yea, ok the doof in there isn't really our father. Our real father is still on the moon.**"

**"Are you sure? He hasn't like come down or something?**"

**"No he's still there, or at least last time I talked to him he was."**

**"Oh o- wait, YOU TALK TO HIM?"**

**"Yea, I mean not recently."**

**"Well, why didn't you ever tell me that dad wasn't our REAL dad!"**

**"Cause, as you probably know now, our dad isn't the best person. I mean he's been in jail... twice."**

**"Yea, and he thinks I'm gonna help him take over the earth."**

**"What?"**

**"**Nothing,"

**"What did you say?"**

"Forget it." Zac opened his mouth to protest more but stopped when our parents walked in, mom was acting as if though "dad's" coming back was not a surprise at all but completely normal. I on the other hand thought it was oddly strange.

"May I be excused?" My mother nodded and I went out onto the porch. It was oddly strange that my step-dad would show up a few days after I was kidnapped an- _Run!_ I stood up and looked around confused, "Hello?" _Run now!_ I jumped to the bottom of the porch "THERE!" I swung around and next thing I knew I was hitting the ground.

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache and a sore throat. "Uh, w-wh-where am I?"

"Back at school."

I screamed and jumped back hitting my head against the wall before realizing it was just Kiara. "Gosh Kiara! You scared me half to death."

"I see that." she said laughing, "Even though you really can't be scared to the point of death." I gave her the death glare and she laughed again, "I was joking, now hurry up your going to be late for class." I swung my legs over the bed and slipped on the sandals that where on the floor. "Ok, even though I don't know what you're talking about, lead the way." Kiara laughed again before motioning for me to follow her.

I followed her until we reached a classroom that I assumed was about Telepathy.. or at least that's what was written on the board. I toke an empty seat behind a guy with green hair and the built in computer turned on. I was shocked at first but figured it was some kind of advance moon technology and began to experiment with it a bit.

"Good morning class!" I glanced up as a woman in her 20's, in 'human' years at least, with long purple hair walked into the room.

"Good morning Miss Teleponanictional!" The rest of the class said in unison._ I'm defiantly going to have to practice that name. _I did my best to pay attention during the class but my mind kept drifting off_ thinking about how I got back _Finall_y _the bell rang and it was time to move on to the next class. I followed Kiara to my next class and toke a seat in the far back. It was math class so I figure I wasn't doing any harm if I zoned out here... as long as I didn't get call on that is.

I spent the rest of the class trying to contact Danny telepathically. Sadly tough it didn't work and I just ended up exhausted by time the bell rang again.

"Are you ok?" Kiara asked setting down her lunch tray. "I'm fine, just a little tired is all." She stared at me for a bit but didn't press the matter_; _by time I climbed into bed I felt as if though the life had been drained right out of me. I hadn't done anything that could have made me feel so drained, I had barely done anything at all. _What's wrong with this place? Why is it making me week?_

**Remember Review or may dire consequences O_oo_O**_.. _**also, thank you to everyone who still reads this junk of a story.**_ ^_^  
_


	12. Not again!

**Sorry sorry sorry! I know it toke forever to update, i've just been uber busy with school. but here it is, sorry sorry it toke forever.  
**

Normal- just talking

_Slated- thinking_

**Bold- Japanese**

_Camilla? Camilla, wake up! Camilla!_ I jerked awake breathing heavily. After calming down I glanced around the room, the only light was from the moon shining through the window. I turned to look at Kiara who was still fast asleep. I swung my legs over the be side of the bed rubbing my forehead; I still had the same killer headache I went to bed with. _Cammy!_

My body jumped and a looked around the room, the only people in here where Kiara and I but, I knew someone else had called me. I stood up and made my way to the window that separated the two beds. The ground below was completely deserted not a soul in sight, I checked the clock. 2:00am OK, so it wasn't that strange then..still not even a guard or something. I mean you'd think that someone would be worried that some rebellious moonizite would sneak off campus.

"Camilla? Camilla, what are you doing up?" I looked at Kiara who was still half asleep.

"I couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Oh, go back to sleep, we have a early morning tomorrow."

"But, tomorrow is Saturday?"

"Camilla.." Reluctantly I laid back in bed trying to go back to sleep. _Camilla wake up!_

"What?" I turned around but Kiara was already fast asleep, I sat back up and looked around; "Hello?" I whispered.

"Camilla, go back to sleep." I apologized to Kiara again before rolling back over and pulling the blanket over my head.

**"Camilla! Camilla! CAMMY GET UP!"** I was yanked roughly out of my bed and ended up falling onto the floor, but when I looked around I wasn't in my room with Kiara but some sort of lab.** "We have to go KNOW Camilla!"** a man said before pulling me to my feet and dragging me across the room. **"Wh-what's going on!"**

**"I'll explain later!"** We ran into a door the sudden sunlight nearly blinding me,

**"Get in!"** He said jumping into a SUV and pushing the passenger door open. I hesitated for a moment but then jumped in with him.

**"Who are you? Where are we going?"** He didn't answer he just drove, quickly. I didn't bother to even try and ask anymore questions it was clear, unless he was telling me what to do, he wasn't going to tell me anything.

Finally we slowed down merging with the normal traffic of Single Town. My stomach was in knots, I didn't know what had happen, what was real or what.. I had been hooked up to something when "He" woke me up; was it something to feed false memories into my brain? I shook my head, why was that my conclusion? Now my head was spinning and I felt sick, I rested my head on the window. _I need to rest.._

I awoke to a slight buzz in my ear, when I opened my eyes the room was completely dark nothing but a sliver of light that came from the bottom of the door. _Did I really fall asleep? _I thought, _did I really fall asleep and miss my chance to find out were I was going? _The buzzing began again and I looked around searching for the source, realizing a few seconds later that I couldn't see a thing.

A shiver ran up my spine as my feet touched the cold floor and I was still a bit light headed when I tried to stand. I leaned against the wall then the table anything I could find to keep myself from falling over. I cracked open the door slightly looking out, there wasn't much I could see but from the looks of it the man who had brought me here was working on something_, _something big.

**"Good, you're awake." **He said lifting his head, I thought he might be talking to someone else but he looked directly at me, **"It's ok to come out Camilla."** I cautiously opened the door stepping out only slightly.

**"Were am I?"  
**

**"You're at my base, if you will. Are you feeling better?"**

**"Yea, when do I get to go home? Why did you even bring me here? What was that place?"** I began spitting out all the things running through my head, I wanted answers, everything right now felt like a lie.

**"That stuff isn't important Camilla."**

**"Yes it is! Going home is _very_ important to me!"**

**"You have things you need to do first Camilla; you can't go home just yet. You're a smart girl I'm sure you realize that."**

**"Realize what! I don't know what on earth is going on here! I don't know who you are and I want to go home!"**

**"Calm down Camilla, you'll play your part eventually."** I stood in the doorway quite, what did he mean 'play my part' and my part in what? I sank to the floor no longer able to stand, my body still felt week.

**"Why do I feel so week?"** I asked, **"Just get rest and you'll be fine."** He motioned back at the room before returning to his work. I slowly stood up returning to the room and laying down; I said I would close my eyes for only a minute but soon I drifted off to sleep.

**Zac P.O.V**

**{10 hours earlier}  
**

I passed back and forth on the porch trying to figure out what I was going to say to my parents. Cammy had disappeared _again_ and this time she hadn't even left an adrenaline marker. The nail on my thumb was completely chewed off and I still hadn't come up with a proper excuse. "Zac! You and Cammy get back in here!" _crap_ I hesitated a few more seconds before rejoining my parents in the dinning room. "Uh, hey."

"Where's Cammy, Zac?" My mother asked standing up anxiously, "She, she went to a friends house emergency um, school project." I smiled half heartily hoping that with Dad here she wouldn't look to much into it, _the same way she was distracted by Cammy's sudden return. _Thankfully she did just that and sat back down. I waited a few more seconds to see if she'd question me before going up to my room.

I locked the door and went straight for the box under my bed pulling out the intergalactic communicator inside. I dialed it's one number and waited for a response.

**"Hello."**

**"Were is she?"**

**"Where is who, Zac?"**

**"Cammy! I know you toke her, where is she!"**

**"Why would you think I toke her Zac?" **His voice was cynical, he knew the answer he just wanted to toy with me first.

**"I know what you'll planing Dad! Why do you think Mom moved us away from you, you're a sick bastard and I'm not letting you use Cammy!"**

**"This is the third time you've accused me of taking Camilla. Did you ever consider maybe she's looking for me; that maybe, she really is the monster your mother agrued she'd never be? Tell me did you?"**

**"Cammy is not a monster! You're the monster and you're just ruining all of our lives, especially Cammy's! Now bring her back!"**

**"So that's a yes... Trust me when I say this Zac, if I had her, _you'd know._"** There was a faint click and the line went dead. I dropped the communicator back in the box and sat there for a moment. As much as I hated to admit it he was right, I knew what Cammy could be capable of given the right circumstances_; _and I knew my father would be the one to make those circumstances happen.

**Cammy P.O.V**

**{present}**

This time when I opened my eyes the room was well lite and much warmer; I tried sitting up but hit my head instead. I was trapped in what felt like some kind of incubator! I started banging on the glass and yelling.

**"Camilla! Calm down!"** The man said coming into my view,

**"Calm down!"** I yelled, **"Who are you and why am I in this thing!"**

**"Just relax, it's perfectly safe."**

**"I don't care! It doesn't feel safe and I don't like it,"**I started banging on the glass again, **".OUT!"**

**"STOP THAT!"** He raises a hand almost as though he's about to hit the glass, instead he just sighs pinching the brim of his nose. **"Camilla, trust me. Everything's going to be fine."**_  
_

**"_Why_ should I trust you! You've basically kidnapped me!"**

**"Because," **He looked up at me,** "I'm your father."  
**

**"W-what.." **I just stood there staring at him and not saying a word; I didn't know if he was lieing, I had never seen my real father before. After a few minutes he walked out of my view and a few minutes after that I just stood there with a thousand and one things running through my head. The most important being,

'_What did he want me for?'_

_**ok done for now. With it being summer I'll try to update all my stories alot to make up for the lost time just DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**  
_


	13. What Have I Done

***^So much** **for my lots of updating during summer..ha, 5 months later and I'm just now getting this chapter out…I really need to be more consistent..or perhaps shot for negligence.  
**

Normal- just talking

_Slated- thinking_

**Bold- Japanese**

I crossed my arms leaning against the back of the container. It had been in here at least an hour or two and my father -or at least the man who claimed to be him- had still not returned. I would be more upset minus the fact that this kidnapping and being confined to a small area and become a pattern recently. After a little longer I started searching my pockets to see if I had my phone or anything on me, no such luck.

"You alright." I looked over seeing my "Father" tinkering at some consoles, "Considering I've been kidnapped and trapped in this incubator " I hit my fist against the glass, "yeah I'm _peachy_." I made sure to lace my last word with plenty of sarcasm but the only response I got from him was a brief glance up. I rolled my eyes crossing my arms again, "are you going to let me out of here anytime soon?" I asked.

"Not yet."

"Why do you have me in here?"

No answer, he just continued to press buttons and adjust dials on the consoles. I rolled my eyes again before closing them and trying to concentrate.

_Danny? Can you here me I really need your- _"AH!" my hands immeditly shot to my head as it begain to ring loudly and I winced opening my eyes just enough to glare at my father, "Blocks that telepathy of yours," he informed tapping his head, "can't have to inviting people to the party now can we." I evil smile crept across his face as he picked something up and walked out of my view.

I leaned my head against the back of the incubator waiting for the ringing to subside but it doesn't subside just gets louder and more unbearable.

{Normal P.O.V}

Cammy's father stands out of few slowly increasing the power on his device watching as the young girl thrashing in the capsule. When it is at it's max he sets it aside awaiting his reward, smiling when he sees Cammy's hair begins to glow as the dark brown is striped replaced with white and then blue as she transforms her eyes glassing over.

"**Yes Yes Yes!"** Her father chants from the consoles please with what he is accomplishing**, "Become the monster!"** Cammy reacts to his words as the light shining from her gets bright the capsule shaking for the energy building within.

**"Yes, Yes!,"** Her father covers his hand over his face shield his eyes from the like as the capsule beings to shatter the front of it flying off barely missing the blinded man. He squints as he watches his transformed daughter float out of the capsule softly landing on the floor.

**"Yes my daughter!"** He rejoices spreading his arms and taking a step closer.

Her head turns slowly towards him causing him to stop in his tracts as her hair and eyes blaze with energy, he is frightened in place. Her hand lifts slowly towards him eyes still cold and locked, his body slowly starting to drift towards her, **"Camila, what are you doing." **He attempts to resist using his own abilities but he is jerked forward instead his please drowned out by the sound of his screaming as he is torn apart.

She stops suddenly something else having caught her attention and she drops the half dead man to the floor abandoning him. She slowly starts walking towards the exit; anything in her way is blown to the side even the door flies off its hinges as she steps out into the sunlight.

Trucks and men with guns greet her outside and they open fire as soon as they see her but it is futile as she walks un-phased into the middle of the field lifting her head towards the sky and arms outstretched wide as she begins she ascends into the sky. They continue to fire out of desperation until they have no strength to shoot anymore as their energy is sucked from them and their guns fall to the floor shortly followed by their bodies.

Her father now looks from the doorframe he managed to crawl too watching as she massacres his business partners. **"What have I done." **

**So there you go Chapter 13, I have the next chapter on standby and plan to post it soon. I think Cammy is kinda scary, her father is probably not all there either. Please review!  
**


	14. It's Time To End This

**Here you go.  
**

Normal- just talking

_Slated- thinking_

**Bold- Japanese**

* * *

**Zac P.O.V  
{30 minutes earlier}**

I stared at the communicator in my hands watching it blink repeatedly; I was running out of time, Cammy's excuse was running out of time, Cammy was running out of time, the _earth_ was running out of time.

**"Why couldn't you just have left her alone, taken me instead." **

**{Flashback}  
**

_8 year old Zac stands alone in a room struggling to lift a chair with telekinesis. It lifts off the ground slightly before falling back down and tumbling over._

**_"Don't bother Zac," _**_The young boy turns to see his father walk in his 3 year old sister waddling behind him drinking from her sippie cup. **"I told you, I found someone who is better qualified." **He ruffles the young girl's hair and she smiles at him before waddling past the young boy. _

**_"No!" _**_Zac shouts balling his small hands into fists **"That's not fair! She's little and stupid, I'm better daddy!" **His father shakes his head walking closer to the angry boy. He places his hand on the boys shoulder and then looks past him, young Zac looks behind him watching his younger sister playing with the chair he had struggled to lift earlier. Hishead shoots back towards his father eyes filling with tears._

**_ "B-but, I've been practicing!" _**_He shouts but his father only closes his eyes and stands; walking past him and scooping the young girl into his arms as she laughs joyfully. **"Your little sister has more raw power then you could ever imagine having, even with years of training." **He turns and starts to walk out the room. _

**_"I'll show you that I'm better!" _**_Zac calls after him,** "I'm better!" **but his father continues walking leaving the room as the young boy continues to cry, the furniture around him floating in the sky as he sobs. He lets out a cry of desperation dropping to the floor and the furniture follows suite hitting the ground and vaporizing._

There's a knock on the door and I throw the communicator in the box kicking it back under the bed. "Uh, come in." I look over to my mother as she enters the room, "What do you want?" I ask

"I was going to go get you're sister but, you never said whose house she was over. I've tried to be kind about this but it seems like you're hiding things."

"I'm not hiding things!" I shouted defensively and she sighed, "Go get your sister." she pulled the door closed and I reached under the bed pulling back out the communicator dialing the number.

No answer.

I threw it angrily against the wall before pulling on my shoes and walking down the stairs and out the front door. I paused at the neighbor's house knocking on the door. I waited there for a bit running what to say in my head but no one came to greet me anyway. I jumped off the porch and entered the back yard; there was one way I could get their attention.

I walked over to the shed in the back standing in from of the entrance, I toke a deep breath before releasing my morph and transforming into my alien form. I stood still as the alarms went off alerting the others.

After about 30 seconds I was surrounded by the MBC and I'm assuming their guardian. When every one finished shouting there 'Who are you, where'd you come from, ect.' I morphed back to human form.

"Zac!?" They all gasped and I nodded pushing past Chris and entering the clubhouse.

"Uh-what are you doing here?" Chris asked

"I think the better question is, what was that back there, and why don't you show up anymore" Sam interrupted waving an A-scanner in my direction.

"That was me asking for help and the reason I don't show up," I swatted the scanner away with my hand annoyed, "Is because I'm a Moonizite." As expected they all stared blankly.

"Uh yeah I've read just about every file on ever alien and I've never heard of your kind." Chris said

"That's because we don't exist."

"What do you mean you don't exist?" I sighed sitting in one of the chairs,

"Back when our race first evolved we were viewed as just objects to other aliens. Tools with skills they could exploit and use for themselves and that's all we would ever be. Eventually we rallied back and made sure no one would ever think of us as just objects-history lessons didn't go much into it but it was pretty gruesome- anyway problem was most aliens were afraid now so we disappeared and became non existent to everyone. So yeah, Little Moonizite history lesson for you." I turned around accessing the computer,

"But that's not why I'm here."

"Why exactly did you come here then?" Sam asked with an attitude.

"I need you guys to help me find Cammy."

"You think I-we haven't been looking for her." Danny snapped

"Noo,' I said swerving back around, "but I do know you guys won't be able to find her without me, just like I can't without the MBC."

"So you help us find her and we go get her?" Chris asked

"No. You help me find her and _I_ go get her."

"We're coming with you!" Danny said.

"No you're not, it's dangerous."

"We take on danger all the time." Danny scoffed, _naive,_ _too confident, reckless. _

"Not danger like my father."

"How dangerous could he be?" Chris asked

"He's been imprisoned multiple times."

"For what?" Sam asked, and my mind began to reel back.

** {Flashback}**

_9 year old Zac runs down the hall trying to catch his father, he hollers out and his father paused briefly giving the boy time to catch up. **"What do you want Zac?" **Zac grips his fathers arm tightly hair and eyes already glowing vibrate red. _

**_"Kill them!"_**

**_"K-kill them?"_**

**_"Kill everyone you can until the police show up, then surrender." _**

**_"Kill them all, surrender."_**

**_"After I'm gone."_**

**_ "Yes."_**_ His father utters, **"I kill them all."** The young boy lets go of his father and turns running back down the hall. _

**{end Flashback}**_  
_

"He almost wiped out the half planet." I said turning back around pulling up a video file. No one said anything and I couldn't say I was surprised I had seen this footage countless times before and I was still disturbed by it.

The footage ended and no one said a word an after a pause I started using the computer to search for Cammy and My father.

"W-why." Cathy chocked out and my fingers froze hovering above the keys.

"It was after I-my mother toke us and left.. I guess he snapped." Silence, long silence.

"I uh, so your father," I looked over my shoulder at Sam, the usually composed girl was in bits. "He's the one who has Cammy."

"I believe so."

"Then we find him and go get her." Danny said stepping forward, _only a few months we been here, winter just now approaching and he was already in love._

"Not that easy." I said turning around.

"Why not!?" He shouted back, "He can hurt a lot of people, you saw that."

"That's even more reason we have to get Cammy!"

"He's going to use Cammy to do it!"

"Cammy wouldn't hurt us." Chris said

"Cammy wouldn't hurt_ anyone_," Danny added defensively.

"It's not the simple; it's not whether Cammy would do it. She's a-" I turned around typing at the computer, "a power house."

"Does that help us?" Chris said stepping closer to the computer screen. "We might be able to find her triggered-"

"Triggered?" I waved my hand at him not wanting to explain. "Point is we might be able to find her."

"So if Cammy's this powerhouse," Sam crossed her arms, "What exactly are his plans with her. He toke her for something right?"

I turned around and sighed slumping in the chair slightly, "He plans to do the that," I gestured to the frozen video, "Here, on earth."

More silence, long silence, deafening silence, _someone speak!_

They spoke over each other, everyone in the room. Why's, what's, gasps, frantic.

"Why would he want to destroy Earth!" Cathy howled, _heartbroken, I can feel it. She's loves this planet, earth. _I closed my eyes sighing deeply, _Why Earth?_

{**Flashback}**

_-2 years ago-_

**_"I'm sorry son, your father is too dangerous to have visitors."_**_ I placed my hand on the mans crossed arms, **"Let me see him."** I demanded._

**_"- -Right, this way."_**_ I nodded to the man walking past him and down the long corridor to the visitors section where another guard tried to stop me. **"Last time this man got out he went on another killing spree it's to dange-"** _

**_"Wait outside."_**_ The man nodded stepping out the way and letting me through the doors locking them behind me. I walked to the single table in the middle of the room sitting across from my father. **"Why did you do it?"** His head shot up and his pupils dilated quickly covering is iris. _

**_"Kill them all."_**_ I leaned forward placing my hand on his chained arm, **"Only until the police show up."**_

**_"Kill them all. Surrender. Kill them all."_**_ I blinked letting it sink in before placing my hand on his arm again. **"No. You wanted to destroy earth, but your plan failed, you didn't have the power." **_

**_"Not enough power."_**

**_"That's right, you don't have enough power."_**_ I gripped his arm tighter as I echoed his words, **"You're not qualified.** _

**_"Not enough power."_**

**_"Which is why you'll rot here."_**_ I let go of his arm watching is eyes turn back to normal. **"Zac, you're here, I've missed you." **_

**_"I smiled, "Yeah dad, we've missed you too." _**

**_"We! Is your sister here!?"_**_ My smile faded as he strained himself to look behind me, past me, through me. **"No,"** I said standing up, **"She didn't want to come."** I walked back to the door yanking it open. **"I shouldn't have bothered either."** I taped the guards arm as I closed the door, **"release"** _

**_"-danerous."_**

**_"Not anymore." _**

**{end Flashback}**

"I-" I stared down at my hands digging my thumb nail into the palm of my right hand. "He's insane, mans has serious issues. Probably from childhood or something, his head just isn't right..he needs to be stopped." My muscles stiffened when I realized I was no longer talking about my dad, because I knew he wasn't the real problem…I was.

BEEP BEEEP BEEP

Our heads turn toward the screen, the little indicator blinking telling us it's completed its job. It found Cammy.

I stood up shoving my hands deep in my pockets. "It's time to end this."

**So there it is Chapter 14, Figured if I'm gonna take so long to come back I better come back HARD. And there you have it Game changer! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I wanna know what you think!  
**


End file.
